


Watching the kids

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, also fred lives, plus all the other next gen kids but I'm not tagging all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: When an emergency arises at work Harry is suddenly forced to find another babysitter, and in complete deseration he calls his boyfriend Draco.And with ten kids to watch and just one set of not very experienced baby-sit eyes, things can't go right now, can they?





	Watching the kids

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the kids Gred and Forge mentioned here are the kids from George and Fred respectively, because whoever thinks Fred died in the battle of hogwarts clearly didn't read the book right 
> 
> #shutupImnotcryingyou'recrying

“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay?” Harry tried not to sound like he had no faith in Draco, but really, he had no faith in Draco. 

Harry should have been free that afternoon to look after the ten Weasley kids (Teddy was a Weasley in everything but name, just like Harry), but something had come up at work and the minister of magic himself had insisted he’d be there for it. Desperate and unable to contact anyone else on such a short notice, he’d asked Draco, his boyfriend since two years back. 

“Yes, Harry, I’m sure I’m going to be okay. It’s babysitting ten kids for three hours, not slaying seven dragons with a toothpick.” Draco pressed a quick kiss on Harry’s lip, which resulted in the sound of giggles coming from the living room. Rose and Forge were spying on them. “You just take care of your important business and I’ll make sure the house is not on fire when you get back.” 

“And the children.” Harry added as Draco started not so gently pushing him towards the door. 

“Yes, I’ll also make sure that the children are not on fire. Or at least not anymore when you get home.”

“Draco!”

“Kidding, kidding.” The blonde smirked at him before pulling him into a deep, almost desperate kiss. As if Draco didn’t expect to survive the afternoon despite his calm facade on the outside. Harry’s stomach tied itself into another knot. 

“Iiiiiieuw! Kissing is gross!” Hugo yelled from the other side of the hallway before his sister could shush him. 

“Yes, Harry. Kissing is gross.” Draco pulled away and winked at him. “Stop doing it and get to work.” 

Harry opened his mouth in protest, but then Draco gave him one last push and suddenly the door was closed and Harry found himself alone on the steps in front of his house. With a sigh and a prayer he closed his eyes and apparated to the ministry. He very much doubted that the emergency there could be worse than the emergency he’d find at home that evening. 

Exhausted, and two hours later than Kingsley had promised, Harry landed on his doorstep, only barely managing to stay inside the wards. Fatigue was pulling on his eyelids and he took a moment to let them fall shut and take a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

He did not feel prepared for facing whatever horror he’d find in the living room, but it was too cold to stand on the doorstep much longer. 

“Come in, Harry.” Draco whispered after the man had quietly opened the door. Roxanne, with her two years old the youngest of them all, was fast asleep on his shoulder. 

The trademark blonde Malfoy locks were disheveled and Draco’s previous white shirt had been replaced by one of Harry’s red gryffindor sweaters and a  _ kiss the cook  _ apron. The blonde’s usual fancy pants had been replaced by a pair of black joggers that carried a magnificently large stain of what appeared to be either flour or cocaine. 

“Hi.” Harry mumbled when the sight of… well of a  _ housefather _ Draco Malfoy had somewhat sunk in. He quickly stepped inside and rid himself of his bag and outer robe in the hallway. “How did it go?” 

“As was to be expected.” Draco flashed Harry his trademark cocky smirk and pressed a quick kiss on his forehead. Then he stepped back and opened the door to the living room. 

Harry was positive that his jaw had hit the floor when his brain started processing what his eyes saw. Molly and Lucy, both Percy’s kids, were carefully stancing out figurines from cookie cough at the kitchen table. Victoire was hanging upside down on the couch reading a book called  _ advanced transfiguration for the nimble minded youngsters _ . Rose was sitting next to her with her own book, which was  _ Beedle the Bard _ written in ancient runes. 

Teddy was showing Hugo how he could dye his hair blue using pastels, Dominique was braiding Forge’s hair, Louis and Gred were doing something with arts and crafts that looked suspiciously similar to a baking powder volcano, and Dominique was curled up asleep in Harry’s favorite chair. 

“I mean, it’s still a mess, but they’re not on fire either.” Draco’s grin grew wider as he caught sight of Harry’s gobsmacked face. “Surprised much, are we?” 

“Yes.” Harry’s voice was small, and his brain too caught up in the scene before him to come up with something other than the truth. 

“Figured you would be.” Draco put an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I mean, I could have told you that I regularly babysit for my friends, that I’ve been in charge of the kids table at my parents’ balls since I was four, and that I was made a prefect because I was the only one who could get the eleven year olds to listen, but then where’s the fun in that? I’d much rather watch these kids while thinking of you squirming behind your desk to be perfectly honest.” 

Harry slowly turned his head away from the miracle in front of him until he was almost nose to nose with Draco. “You asshole. You absolute bloody asshole.” He whispered, his voice dangerously low. “I hate you.”

“I get told that a lot.” Draco got that cocky smirk back on his face. “But somehow I feel like this time you don’t really mean it.” 

And Harry didn’t. But he never got the chance to tell Draco so because at that moment, the kids finally noticed uncle Harry was standing in the living room, and soon enough he was buried by a mountain of kids. 

The rest of the evening Harry spent chasing kids out of the kitchen as he tried to cook pasta, watching Draco sing along to all the songs of  _ Frozen _ , which was the weirdest thing he’d ever seen, and in general trying to make sure the windows were locked, the matches stayed in the drawer and the knifes were in the kitchen. 

When the time finally came to send the children home through the floo to their parents, Harry didn’t have an ounce of energy left in him, and Draco appeared to be in a state of coma. 

“Not so cocky now, are we?” Harry chuckled as he nudged Draco’s side with his foot. The man was sprawled out over the couch, a half finished braid in his hair, at least fifteen tomato sauce stains on his clothes and several pieces of felt glued to his back. Coming closer Harry also noticed that Draco smelled like a mixture of oregano, cinnamon and glue. 

“Fuck off, Potter.” Draco muttered into the couch pillows. Harry smiled at the sight and felt his heart swell until there was no space left in his chest, and then it swelled some more. When he was sure Draco had his eyes firmly closed again, he sneaked out of the living room to fetch his camera in the study. If ever there had been a sight that would make people forgive and forget Draco’s past, this would be it. 

“Take a photo and I will kill you.” Draco grumbled just before Harry pressed the button, but Draco’s warning came too late. 

“You look amazing, you know that right?” Harry put the camera away and smirked when Draco lifted his head to glare at Harry. 

“I have spaghetti in my hair and I reek of glue.” Draco’s voice was exhausted and annoyed. “I do not look amazing.” 

“Yeah you do.” Harry kneeled down on the carpet, hearing the crunch of crisps under his folded legs, and pulled Draco into a sloppy embrace. “You look like someone I could start a family with.” 

He hadn’t meant to say those last words out loud, but only now that he had said them, he realised how true they were. Realised how much he wanted a to have a kid on his own. With Draco. 

“And you look like a sap.” With what seemed to be the last remnants of Draco’s energy for that day he pulled Harry on top of him and pulled his wand out of his hair to extend the couch. Neither one of them had it in them to make it to the bedroom upstairs. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Harry asked just before he started yawning. 

“No.” Came the answer whispered into his messy hair. “It’s the standard look for a parent.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped that was somewhat fun to read! 
> 
> And remember kudos and comments will be loved and cherished forever, and they also help me stay inspired so I keep on writing!


End file.
